


Shiro in a Short Shirt means Shance

by ManifestMerlin



Series: ShanceLanceDance Milestone Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asking Out, Crop Top, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Shiro in a Crop Top, never thought i'd use that one, the team ships shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Lance was dying, he was actually dying. Why was Lance dying one might ask? Shiro, Shiro was why Lance was dying, well Shiro and the entire rest of the ship, but mostly Shiro.Or Shiro gets a new outfit ensemble from a space mall and Lance finds himself liking it a bit too much.





	Shiro in a Short Shirt means Shance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Milestone fic for me reaching 100 followers on my shance sideblog on tumblr (shancelancedance.tumblr.com if you are wondering) so I wrote this fic after some people in the shance support squad discord gave me this idea. Also an ode to the fact that both Shiro and short keep getting misspelled as shirt lol. As always Comment are appreciated but more so here since I really want to know what you think! Anyways I hope you enjoy the fic!

Lance was dying, he was actually dying. Why was Lance dying one might ask? Shiro, Shiro was why Lance was dying, well Shiro and the entire rest of the ship, but mostly Shiro.

“Something the matter Lance?” asked an actively snickering Pidge.

As a matter of fact something was the matter, namely that after a visit to another space mall Shiro had returned to the ship where Lance had been on guard duty  _ in a fucking short sleeved crop top  _ and Lance was having a hard time keeping the blush off of his face. It didn’t help that Shiro seemed to be dressed specifically to bother him. Shiro was dressed in tight fitting dark blue yoga pants with his ever present black fingerless gloves and black combat boot as well as a new orange beanie positioned on his head in such a way that only a thin band of his black hair and his white undercut showed. Then there was the crop top,  _ that fucking crop top _ , it was all black except for the lettering, and wow if the winks he threw at Lance when he caught him staring weren’t enough the lettering was anything but subtle reading “LGBTQ AF” in bright rainbow letters. Thankfully Shiro had left to go somewhere before he really saw much of Lance’s reaction.

“You’re spacing out buddy.” Hunk said interrupting his thoughts. When Lance whipped his head around to stare at him his friend’s face was one of barely contained laughter. 

“What exactly were you all doing at the space mall?” Lance asked red faced.

“Swap Moon!” Coran corrected before walking towards the bridge with the new particle barrier crystal, seemingly oblivious to the happenings if not for the ear to ear grin he sported.

“Whatever!”

“Oh we didn’t do much Lance!” Allura chimed in, face mostly neutral but still with a giggly air about her, “We just went to get some odds and ends, oh and Shiro got some new clothes!” she said with a not so subtle wink.

“Thanks I hadn’t noticed…” Lance muttered under his breath, “So he picked out his new clothes by himself without anyone’s help?”

“No I helped him pick most of it out.” Keith said, his face red as he did a poor job of covering up his giggles.

“YOU?!” Lance practically screamed.

“Me.” Keith said with a smirk before breaking out laughing.

Lance really didn’t need to ask what was so funny. He was going to though before he was interrupted by a call from the common room.

“Hey Lance can you come over here and help me for a second?” Shiro said.

“Y-Yeah sure Shiro!” Lance shouted back as he left the snickering group of fellow paladins behind.

When he got to the common room he saw Shiro casually leaning against the wall in  _ that goddamn outfit _ . He was also sucking on a lollipop (where the heck had they found  _ that _ ?) which should not have been as attractive as it was. When Shiro saw Lance he pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and walked over.

“S-SO what did you need halp-I mean help with?” Lance asked.

“I wanted to know how I looked, so then,” Shiro said before twirling slightly and then giving a shit-eating grin, “How  _ do _ I look?”

Lance was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting but he managed a response anyways, “O-Oh you look great! Really, umm shows off your, ass-ASSETS! I MEANT ASSETS!”

Shiro leaned into Lance’s space as he raised an eyebrow, “Assets like what?”

Lance realized he had talked himself into a corner he could not get out of, “UH-Um I mean your arm-arms! No one’s going to mess with you when they see you’ve got heavy artillery like that!” he joked.

Shiro laughed and oh boy was Lance weak for that laugh, “Was that a ‘gun show’ joke?”

“You bet it was!” Lance fired back.

“Well I can’t say i’m surprised but I was expecting you to mention something…  _ else. _ ” Shiro said as he conspicuously placed his hands on his bare hips.

“Oh ye-yeah? Like what?” Had the wall really been so close to his back? Had Shiro been so close to his front?

“My chest Lance, my chest.” Shiro said with a wink, “You weren’t exactly hiding your crush very well y’know.”

“Oh.” Lance said quietly.

“Yeah I was kinda waiting for you to make the first move.” Shiro said before stepping back out of Lance’s personal space.

“Oh really?” Lance said with a sudden burst of confidence, “Well we have some free time and there happens to be this planet I remember, nice beaches, friendly locals, the food is to  _ die  _ for, so you in?”

Shiro suddenly became the flustered one at that point as his eyes widened and his face took on a red hue rivaling Lance’s own from earlier, “Are you asking me out?”

“Were you trying to seduce me?” Lance said as he mimicked Shiro’s tone back at him.

“Fair enough,” Shiro said laughing again, “I accept.”

“Wait really?! Oh my god I have to go pick out an outfit to wear!” Lance panicked.

“Good thing I don’t have to worry about that!” Shiro said as he walked to the door leading out of the room.

“Why not?” Lance asked, confused.

“Well,” Shiro said as he turned back with a wink, “You’re looking at my outfit.” He said before leaving the room to a sound that could only be described as Lance’s unholy shriek. Although despite his reaction, Lance couldn’t honestly say he was disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup he dressed like that. The crop top Shiro wore is here https://img.etsystatic.com/il/6dae35/1391280177/il_340x270.1391280177_sxsr.jpg?version=0  
> Also this fic got conceived when I accidentally misspelled short fic as "shirt fic" Shiro on the shance support squad discord asked what kind of shirt and PythagoreanPineapple replied crop top. I just thought that would be fun to know.


End file.
